1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle and, more particularly, to an apparatus for attaching various accessories to a seat tube of a bicycle.
2. Related Prior Art
Referring to FIGS. 21 and 22, there is shown a conventional apparatus for attaching a luggage carrier 80 to a seat tube 90 of a bicycle. The apparatus includes a dovetail 81 formed on the luggage carrier 80 and a dovetail groove 91 defined in a pocket 94 formed on the seat tube 90. The dovetail 81 is inserted in the dovetail groove 91 while a lower end 82 of the dovetail 81 is limited by a closed end 92 of the dovetail groove 91. A bolt 85 is driven in a screw hole 83 defined in the dovetail 81 and a screw hole 93 defined in the pocket 94. Thus, the luggage carrier 80 is firmly connected to the seat tube 90. Problems have, however, been encountered during the fabrication and use of the apparatus. Firstly, it requires precision to make the screw hole 83 corresponding to the screw hole 93. Otherwise, it will be troublesome to align the screw hole 83 with the screw hole 93 before the driving of the bolt 85 therein. Secondly, making of the screw hole 83 in the dovetail 81 inevitably jeopardizes the strength of the dovetail 81.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.